Calm Water Storm
by Viva Vannah
Summary: A young kit, Imagekit, tries to sort out life while always seeing the end.
1. Chapter 1 Statistics

Morning Rains

Statistics of FeatherClan

FeatherClan

FeatherClan is the most agile clan around. Their speed is supurb but their strength is wanting. FeatherClan territory is mostly a mountain, with almost vertical boulders standing between the cat's life and death, which the cats seem to float over…like a feather. Near the top of the mountain is the camp, on a flat part. A tumbling stream flows down the mountain during Newleaf and Greenleaf. In Leaf-fall, it is blocked very quickly with fallen leaves, and in Leaf-bare, the stream usually freezes over in most places. Predators here are hawks, eagles, foxes and the very rare mountain lion, which mainly preys on deer but wouldn't pass up the easy meal of a cat.

**Leader:** Jasminestar (7 Lives)

PHYSICAL: 30 moons she-cat. Jasminestar is pale and cream colored. Her eyes are very light blue, but the underlying coloration of the blood in her eyes gives them a very clear purple color. She has the faintest darker cream stripes on her pelt.

MENTAL: Many cats say Jasminestar is too soft to be a leader, and her own clan thinks that is why the young leader lost her first two lives within her first few moons of leadership. She is a sweet cat, very charming, and a pushover. But she has a very lovable air, and would give all of her lives for any one cat in her clan, old or young, big or small. The voice of reason very rarely taps into her life, and she is known to make erratic decisions without thinking the possibilities through.

**Deputy:** Emberdrift—Apprentice, Phoenixpaw

PHYSICAL: 26 moons She-cat. Emberdrift is a mostly white calico, and at first glance, is white. But her namesake comes from very bright flame colored flecks in her fur, scattered throughout and hidden underneath most of the white. The red is so distinct that it could be seen even when she was a fluffy kit.

MENTAL: She is nearly everything Jasminestar isn't. She is very opinionated and would not stand back to let someone contradict her. She was pushed around as a kit, and holds some grudges from the past. Quick temper, and has a touch-me-I'll-kill-you attitude, even with her clan. Basically her only soft spot is kits. When she meets a kit, she sees purity and a clean slate- no matter how they really are. More loyal to the clan than to the cats in it.

**Medicine Cat:** Coldfoot—Apprentice, Saberpaw

PHYSICAL: 60 moons tom. Coldfoot is very small, and blind in one eye. He is a dark stone grey color, with no other colors in his pelt but the lighter grey around his muzzle. Small ears and large paws, all but his right front. His right front paw is quite shriveled, from an injury as a kit. When he was very young, he wandered away from the nursery in leaf-bare and went to the stream. While crossing, his right front paw broke through the ice and got stuck. Though he called out for hours, no one found him until it was too late, and his paw was permanently crippled.

MENTAL: Not the nicest cat you would ever meet. He wanted to be a warrior as a kit, but after his accident he clearly couldn't. He is often distant and daydreams, and occasionally sleepwalks. Tries to think of healing as a type of warrior, but it's just silly words in his mind. Likes to be solitary and dislikes apprentices and kits. He is much more interested in bossing apprentices than caring for ill clanmates.

**Warriors: **

Doefright—Apprentice, Blossompaw

ABOUT: 50 moons she-cat. Sleek brown pelt, short tail. Very big, light brown eyes. She's rather skittish, but immensely protective.

Lionsnarl

ABOUT: 24 moons tom. Dark gold coat, very large and splayed front paws. Clear amber eyes. Fluffy tail. Had/has an extremely threatening snarl, even as a kit.

Sunflare

ABOUT: 24 moons she-cat. Light gold colored, with dark golden hazel eyes. Soft, fluffy fur. Rather Large for a she-cat. Has a very quick temper, perhaps overly protective.

Halolight

ABOUT: 30 moons tom. Silver tabby, distinct black stripes everywhere on his body. The silver is so light it gives the impression that he is white with black stripes. Very friendly, would rather talk through problems than fight.

Bramblescratch—Apprentice, Daggerpaw

ABOUT: 55 moons tom. He is the average size for a cat, maybe even small. But hind legs are very muscular. His pelt is dark brown tabby. He has a very triangular face. He is rather ambitious and wants to be revered, but is too kind to harm another cat to get what he wants.

Lustershine

ABOUT: 19 moons she-cat. Calico, very sharp orange and black colors. No tabby stripes on the patches. Her coat is extremely shiny, it always has been. She is possibly the kindest cat in FeatherClan. She would give her life for a rouge kit that she's never met before. Patient and eager to please. She hates to let others down.

Clearheart

ABOUT: 19 moons tom. Mostly white, but has orange ears and tail. Lithe and agile, very long tail. Pointed ears and muzzle. Very stern, and set in what he believes. If he truly supports a cause, he will kill for it. Gets what he wants 90 of the time.

Angelsong

ABOUT: 20 moons she-cat. Completely white, blue eyes. Feathery fur, looks dainty buck could kick your tail if you bug her. Rather unaggressive, but that doesn't mean she won't fight. She doesn't tolerate disrespect, even from herself.

Laureltangle—Apprentice, Distantpaw

ABOUT: 48 moons tom. Light brown tabby, stripes are kindof a disarray and messy. Light green eyes. Patient and calm, was a prospect for deputy, but didn't have an apprentice until very recently. Great peacemaker. Wise beyond his four years.

**Apprentices:**

Saberpaw

ABOUT: 8 moons she-cat. Sleek golden tabby, short & coarse fur. Likes to fight, and is pretty good at it. Terrorized the nursery as a kit. However, she would hold back from fighting inside the clan.

Daggerpaw

ABOUT: 8 moons tom. Sleek grey tabby, short and smooth fur. patient and eager to learn, a very skilled hunter. Quiet, thinks the best of cats in his clan. Very trustworthy and warmhearted, but extremly stiff to the warrior code.

Blossompaw

ABOUT: 10 moons she-cat. Very faint ginger color that looks nearly pink, fluffy. Much like her older sister Jasminestar, but more mature. She is protective and warm hearted, to a point. A wonderful friend.

Phoenixpaw

ABOUT: 6 moons she-cat. Flame red pelt, easy to notice in a crowd. Very talkative and sometimes disobedient, hard to train. Very hyper, hard to yell at though.

Distantpaw

ABOUT: 6 moons tom. Vibrant orange tabby, comparitively small to the rest of the clan apprentices. Solemn and still, great as a first apprentice. Polite and very respectful.

**Queens:** Crystaldapple (mother of Bramblescratch's kits, Dreamkit, Ospreykit, Imagekit and Preenkit)

ABOUT: 50 moons she cat. Beautiful brown tabby, with white patches scattered over her pelt. Very kind, easy to get attatched to. Loving, and has an extremely high tolerance for annoying things. Warmhearted, and extremely caring and gracious.

Peachblossom (mother of Lionsnarl's kits, Moonkit, Applekit and Cougarkit)

ABOUT: 24 moons she-cat. Dainty orange tabby, very little. Unsure and scared. Thinks very little of herself, due to the fact that cats thought her useless because she was the runt of the litter.

**Elders:**

Greenglitter

ABOUT: 168 moons she-cat. Ragged solid grey coat, stiff limbs. Blind as anything. The oldest cat in the clan, fourteen years old. Tired most of the time, but loves to tell the apprentices about stories from her youthful days. Well respected in the clan.

Frostdancer

ABOUT: 120 moons she-cat. Still very pretty white she-cat, if not changed a bit. She could have possibly stayed a warrior a bit longer, but asked to get a rest for the first time in ten years... Sometimes wakes up from her sleep and goes immediately into camp, wondering which patrol she'll be going on.

Barleyripple

ABOUT: 156 moons tom. Grouchy, meanest elder. Pale ginger tabby, grayed pelt. He is quick to snap, and likes his nest to be changed very often. Isn't fond of apprentice. Former deputy, but obviously retired before the former leader died. Never will admit fault in himself, but very defensive of his mate Birdflutter, another elder.

Birdflutter

ABOUT: 150 moons she-cat. Soft and small, shy and meek. Tabby calico, grey and orange tabby patches. There is an orange tabby mark on her left shoulder, and a grey tabby mark on her right shoulder, resembling wings. Mild, and apologizes frequently for Barleyripple's behaviour.

Oakfall

ABOUT: 156 moons tom. Pale brown tabby, greyed around the muzzle and paws. Large, and once muscular. Still very noble, and has an air that makes others immediately respect him. Bold, and unselfish.

StormClan

Stormclan is the plains clan. They live on a massive field, freckled here and there with bushes and scraggly tree stands that look more like bushes. It often rains here, but it hardly ever floods because it collects at the mountain pool or soaks into the ground. But when it does flood, run for your life to the high lands.

Leader: Glimmerstar Apprentice—Staticpaw

Deputy: Dogjaw

Medicine Cat: Fawnwhisper

Warriors:

Rainlight

Pebblefoot

Mistflower Apprentice—Heronpaw

Owltalker Apprentice—Patternpaw

Dragonfire

Falcondive

Flyingbird

Rabbitjump Apprentice— Copperpaw

Apprentices:

Patternpaw

Heronpaw

Staticpaw

Copperpaw

Queens:

Robinfeather (Mother of Rabbitjump's kits, Bunnykit, Cardinalkit and Willowkit)

Lovesong (Mother of Dragonfire's unborn kits)

Elders:

Harespring

Bronzedapple

Shellfoot

CloudClan

CloudClan is placed in a large gorge, carved out of the ground by a long ago river. There are little nooks and crannies in the sides, and great caverns as well. The ground is mostly stone, with little hardy bushes here and there. Life is hard here, but there are few predators. The only real threat is starvation, because there is water either in the bottom of the gorge or in the pond all year round. A few hawks circle around here, but the cats quickly take the opportunity and lure those down as prey. Hard to attack, but not impossible.

Leader: Thunderstar

Deputy: Sheepfluff

Medicine Cat: Mintleaf

Warriors:

Mercyheart Apprentice—Bubblepaw

Soulsong

Darkhawk Apprentice—Dangerpaw

Eagleswoop

Rosethorn

Foxglove Apprentice—Woolpaw

Blackfeather Apprentice—Streampaw

Skyjumper

Apprentices:

Woolpaw

Dangerpaw

Bubblepaw

Streampaw

Queens:

Driftingfeather (Mother of Thunderstar's kits, Ashkit, Firekit and Duck-kit.)

Squirrelsmile (Mother of Skyjumper's kits, Swankit, Morningkit, Heartkit and Stonekit)

Elders:

Amberglitter

Duskwalk

Lonewhisker

Brightsky

DuskClan

This clan is the clan of the forest. The other clans envy DuskClan in Leafbare, because they have a nearly constant food source. But in Leafbare, the predators really come out. Foxes, Badgers, Coyotes and other animals are great threats. It's rather lush here, and they are near a twoleg nest so they can scavenge at carrionplace.

Leader: Heavenstar Apprentice—Mousepaw

Deputy: Tigerflower

Medicine Cat: Badgerstripe Apprentice—Dewpaw

Warriors:

Burningheart

Lightningshock Apprentice—Platinumpaw

Passionheart

Venomsnarl

Lionfighter Apprentice—Fangpaw

Snaketail Apprentice—Yewpaw

Hornetsting

Yarroweyes

Apprentices:

Platinumpaw

Yewpaw

Mousepaw

Fangpaw

Dewpaw

Queens:

Shininglight (Mother of Lionfighter's kits, Rhythmkit and Melodykit)

Elders:

Doomsayer

Praisesinger


	2. Chapter 2 The First Steps

The First Steps.

By Sam Went Crazy

_The world is dark, the sky is smashed with clouds, and the ground underfoot is cold as ice. But the hearts of FeatherClan are warm; hope that they didn't notice they didn't have filled the air. The nursery is packed with paws and pelts, purrs and mews, while their nests sit undisturbed, growing cold in the Leaf-fall wind. _

Noises I'd never heard before swirled through my head. Paws that were not my own churned beside me, prodded me. Tongues that were not my mother's licked my soft fur into little swirls. To be honest, I didn't like it. The air in this space was cold, even with the many other creatures crammed into it. All I could do was mew piteously and thrash my paws, which the larger beings thought to be quite amusing. I pressed myself against my mother and siblings, eager to be free of the big creatures. I suppose they are cats as well, but the pointlessness of their actions tried to tell me otherwise. I heard one of them say something like, "Oh, her eyes are open! How strange!" This confused me.

Perhaps it was my mother, perhaps it was exhaustion and chill that made the other cats return to their dens one by one. Only one remained, my father. I recognized him from previous visits. His presence was much kinder, much softer than the bumbling crowd. He said nothing, just sat still, breathing softly on us. After a while, he touched noses with my mother and walked stiffly from our den. I watched him go through slitted eyes, but the air smarted them so I closed them quickly, burying my face in my sister Dreamkit's soft fur. The warm stillness of sleep closed around all of us, and I soaked it up eagerly.

The clear sunshine was what woke me up the next day. My mother is gone, and another she-cat is there in her place. Panic was slow to strike me, for I didn't see a reason for panic. But this she-cat was unusual, different. She was small and plump, and had large anxious eyes. I mewed loudly, and she looked about helplessly. Swiftly, a dark pelt launched into den. My eyes ate up the image of my mother, but that was the most I could do. I think I fell asleep after that, and didn't wake up for a very long time. I believe the reason I don't remember that, just seconds after being there, is because it was so warm and kind and…normal. Like a dream.

I woke up from my dreamlike state in a very odd way. My body was cold, and even with the fur pressed against me, I felt frozen in place. I smelled a stifling scent that I couldn't place, very strange that made me want to be healthy and away from here. I thrashed about, crying out in a voice that I didn't recognize. It was hoarse and strained, unfamiliar. When my jaws clamped together, they clamped on something that tasted bitter. My eyes snapped open and I writhed in pain, to see a tom lingering over me.

"Coldfoot, help her! Help her, please!" I heard my mother cry, and I joined in chorus with another shriek. This Coldfoot must be a medicine cat, and he could help me. He looked tired, but I could care less. I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside.

"Stop it! Please! It hurts so much!" I vaguely heard myself yowl. I felt something splash over me, and I lay still for a moment, gasping. My heart beat furiously in my chest, but for a moment, I was still. A distant voice spoke near me; no, two voices.

"—Never seen it before. I don't think I can do anything for her… She is in StarClan's paws." That could only be Coldfoot. My mother would never sound so hopeless… could she? I shivered, knowing they were talking about my life.

"There's got to be something!" That was my mother there. I craned my neck uncomfortably to see her, and I immediately wished I hadn't. Looking at her, I felt every hope disappear. I probably wouldn't get to be an apprentice soon like the others, I would be left behind. I dropped my head to look away from the forlorn sight, and closed my eyes tight, wishing away this life.

_I stood in a dark field, or at least I thought it was a field. Terror seized me as I scrambled about, trying to find something—or someone that I'd never seen before, and had never known I missed. The thought that I was joining StarClan fleeted through my mind, but I brushed it away- until I spotted the cat. He or she was snow white, no, silver. Glowing, pulsing silver. The cat approached without a word of greeting, or condolences. There was a faint rasping sound, like wind through the grass, and it took me a moment to realize the cat was speaking. "Imagekit, you will lead a hard life, a short life, but you will live more than any other cat has." The cat sighed, and I watched it with wary eyes. "Goodbye until next time, Imagekit."_

My eyes pried open, blinking away the sleep. I looked up to see Coldfoot hanging over me vigilantly, apparently bickering with a younger cat, his apprentice. Saberpaw. I groaned and stood up, my wobbly limbs where still a great improvement from last night, if it was last night.

"Imagekit, thank StarClan!" I heard someone say, and I whirled about to see Bramblescratch. I blinked at him incoherently, and I could see my whiskers trembling over my nose. My father seemed to see this, and filled in for me. "The kit to apprentice ceremony…" he said, and nearly jumped out of my fur. Already?! I launched from the den eagerly, nearly crashing into Peachblossom and Lionsnarl. Lionsnarl purred to his mate something about me being perfectly fine, but I was off.

I skidded to a halt next to Dreamkit, Ospreykit and Preenkit. They looked happy to see me, but there was no time for greetings. A yowl from the boulder drew us all to attention, and we looking eagerly at Jasminestar. I struggled inside, my belly twisted into a knot. I phased out while Jasminestar gave a speech, and cheered for my siblings. Dreampaw to Sunflare. Ospreypaw to Clearheart. Preenpaw to Halolight. Finally, my time! "-And for little Imagekit…" there was hesitation in her voice. "I will mentor her. Great ancestors in StarClan, see my choices and approve them!" She finished the gathering.

My siblings looked at me oddly, like they didn't believe. Ospreypaw spoke up first. "You shouldn't have been made an apprentice at all, and not only are you apprenticed, you're mentor is the leader!" He spoke in disbelief. I glared at him to hide the pain he caused.


	3. Chapter 3 Foolish

Foolish

Chapter 3

By Sam.Went.Crazy

I shivered in the cold on against the wall of the apprentice den, eyes narrowed at the sight of Ospreypaw and Preenpaw sitting close to the center with their new girls, Phoenixpaw and Distantpaw. Only Dreampaw cared about me, that much was obvious. Jasminestar didn't even really like me! She just mentored me because no one else would. Even my sister was starting to get freaked out by me, and she was asleep right now. Rising to my half-frozen paws, I looked down my frozen whiskers. Without pausing, I slipped from the den. I minded my paws carefully, if I stepped on a single tail in there, the entire camp would be awake in about half a second.

A thousand if's ran through my head at the same time—If I got caught, If I got hurt, If I got lost, but none of them served any purpose in making me think again about this little outing. After all, the warriors did it all the time! I walked on light paws through the camp, eyes narrowed and nose attuned to look specifically for one cat, Emberdrift. Emberdrift is the least trusting cat in the clan, and often spends her nights crouched at the entrance of camp. I think I'm out early enough, though…

I wiggled through the prickly entrance, biting my tongue as the bracken pulled and tugged at my tabby and white pelt. My tail dragged the ground; I wasn't eager to get caught by the tail, both by the bracken AND Emberdrift. Just the thought made me cringe, and my pace quickened. So I'm supposed to live a lot, right? I have a few Ideas about how to do that…he he…

The stone ground was cold underfoot, and the wind carried a strange scent, but I felt perfectly at him on the mountain. I sat in silence often, watching a mouse rustle the sagebrushes. But when I did pounce, they always scurried away without a sound, and leaving nothing behind but their scent, which was gone quickly as well. I frowned at my obvious lack of skill, and carried on with a heavier heart than I had started off with.

The StormClan border was close enough to jump to, and I was somewhat encouraged by that, and I didn't notice the drop. I slid down a drop, my paws scrabbling at the air for a foothold. _This must be it_ I thought, letting out a wail. I didn't want my body to be left here, even if the only other place it would go was to a hole in the ground while FeatherClan gathered around to pretend to mourn, putting on a show for the others who were playing the same game.

I lost my breath all of a sudden, and a sharp crack resounded around me. I felt filthy and sticky, like I really needed to groom. _This CAN'T be StarClan?!_ I thought, looking up at the starless sky. It took a few minutes to register that I wasn't dead, and a few more to register that I was in pain. I flexed my paws, and drew in a sharp breath, which hurt as well. I stretched each paw one at a time, and found that the cause of the pain was my back right foot. And at least one rib was broken, as well. Sighing, I cursed my life and every other life under my breath.

By this point, I was too far away from FeatherClan camp to get back, and I had no clue as to how to get back up there. How did any injured FeatherClan cat do it? At least, I was even with the StormClan fields, I'd have a shot at going that way. Already, my ears burned with shame at what Jasminestar would say when she got the message from some StormClan cat that her apprentice had went exploring, gotten hurt, and then went running to an enemy clan to get help? Staggering up, a dagger of pain shot up my leg, pointed for my heart.

I looked around in a panic, unreasonably hoping for some fabulously kind StormClan cat to come and rescue me from this situation and return me to my cold nest. Oh…the cold! I had completely forgotten how cold it was in the heat of the situation. My teeth clattered together so hard they might break, and my tail was crackly when I moved it. I peeked out from under my eyelids, trying to see without freezing my eyes in place. I stumbled forward bit by bit, making the mistake of gasping for air once or twice. The shock of the icy air in my lungs was enough to freeze me solid for a minute.

I stumbled onto StormClan territory after an unprecedentedly long time, and looked up hopefully. Of course, no one was there. I had foolishly expected a StormClan patrol to be here when I arrived… and why would that be? What cat would want to be out in such cold weather in the middle of the night? Not even on leader's orders. Trembling, I collapsed where I stood. I beckoned for death to come. That would be the easiest way. My body was numb, and so was my mind. It would be easy to die now…I had nothing to live for. The opposite, actually. I had been foolish to leave camp in the first place, I should have known. And all I could do now was wait for my blood to freeze and die.

What would the clans say, I wonder? Some StormClan warrior will probably look at my broken and frozen body…and laugh. And, wherever I was, I would laugh with it. At that thought, I couldn't help but giggle. I racked my brain, looking for some other cat to blame this on. Jasminestar…she was too kind to hurt a soul. Emberdrift…she hadn't done anything to me. My kin…they cared, they were just busy. It was just me, and my stupid foolish self. Just one night was enough to get rid of the biggest burden on FeatherClan.

A shadow as black as the night was silhouetted against the ground, and soft voices lulled me. Finally, the StarClan ancestors had come to take me home. "I'm ready." I whispered, and in those two words, my eyes fluttered closed…and I drifted.

The darkness welcomed me, took me in it's arms and carried me away.

Author's Note—If you think she's being dramatic, think again. In the fall she broke three ribs and her back right paw. One of the ribs barely missed a lung, as well. Besides that, she had caught a sort of cat pneumonia.


	4. Chapter 4 Back To Yesterday

Back To Yesterday

Chapter 4

By Sam.Went.Crazy

I was surprised to wake up again. I guess I figured StarClan would be like an eternal dream…I was wrong. More wrong than I thought at first. Instead of being greeted by health and happiness, I was greeted by pain and disgust. Cats shifted over me, and my leg stung like hell. There was a jumble of voices going on around me, all fighting for supremacy over the others. "—broke her leg and some ribs."- "What was she doing here anyway?"-"I heard she jumped from some cliff, trying to kill herself!"-"Well, I heard that she was with a group of FeatherClanners coming to attack us, and she got hurt so they left her and ran off."

My body was tense, and I wanted desperately to reach up and scratch them all across the face. And if there weren't so many of them, I probably would have, too. My narrowed eyes drew attention, and finally one of the stupid creatures whispered, "Hey, look, she's awake!" A murmur rippled through the cluster, and they receded quickly, flooding from the den. Another cat entered, or perhaps became exposed as the crowd left. She looked kind, and smelled stronger of herbs than the place around her.

"Hello, little one. I am Fawnwhisper, the medicine cat. How are you feeling?" In response, all I did was hiss at her and shift away. I had been so set on death that I was actually disappointed to live. Fawnwhisper took a startled step back, one paw drawn up and ears sideways. But they flipped forward fast enough when my throat drew tight and I coughed harder than I ever had. To cough hurt, it rattled my apparently broken ribs. She looked at me piteously, and took a leaf with some golden gunk oozing out. She was rather strong for her strong size, and pried my mouth open to force the leaf in.

I spat until I tasted something that was very vaguely familiar. Honey! I swallowed eagerly, licking my chops when it was all gone. My throat felt a little better, but nothing could ease my stiff leg. I glanced at it, and looked away immediately. It was slicked down and stiff with herbs and poultices that I would rather die than lick off, they smelled so vile. I looked at Fawnwhisper with hate in my eyes, and started to speak. "So, _Fawnwhisper,_ what happened to me and when can I leave?"

Her large brown eyes turned sad quickly at my words. "Well, young one, (I broke in to tell her my name was Imagepaw, and she looked slightly surprised at something) you've broken a few ribs and your back right paw. Besides that, you have a respiratory disease that I can't heal, just the symptoms. In other words, you won't be leaving for a long time. It's a miracle from StarClan that you survived long enough to be brought here." I snorted at that.

"Yeah, some miracle." I mumbled, inching away from her with a cough. My matted fur stuck up at odd angles, which kind of bugged me. So, twisting myself, I began to groom heavily. Everywhere except my leg got a thorough licking, for the life of me I wouldn't touch that leg. When I looked up, Fawnwhisper was gone. In her place sat a young tom, intently watching me. My heart lurched from its place in my chest, thrown out of balance. He was a cutie!

"Hi there. I'm Copperpaw." Spoke the tom, a bemused expression on his face. But a slight frown tugged at the corner of his mouth, his facial expression looked as though he had just tasted mouse bile. This bothered me a little bit, but the problems of an enemy cat weren't going to faze me. At least, I told myself they wouldn't.

_Copperpaw_. I mouthed the name, tasting it on my tongue. "And I'm Imagepaw. Leave me alone." I hissed, immediately regretting it. _Stupid Stupid Stupid!_ I yelled at myself, mentally punching myself in my mental head. But Copperpaw thought that was funnier than anything else. He turned and marched out, apparently to sit vigil outside. My eyes took pictures of him, and now I reviewed them. Golden tabby, many shades of gold. His fur was crimped, and looked like soft scales.

I spent my next moon pining after Copperpaw, who was apparently my age. I kept waiting for a FeatherClan patrol to come to get me back, or a StormClan patrol come to take me back. But neither happened, obviously. But what did happen meant more to me than anything. It was a conversation with Copperpaw. A real one.

"So, why did you come here?" he questioned me randomly one day. His mocha eyes searched mine, and mine tried to search his, but his were like a wall.

"Where have you been for the past moon? I came here because I fell down a cliff, broke some bones and would rather not die." As usual, he didn't flip at me like I wanted. He just looked at me casually, calmly. This just made me mad. I had never before met a cat that I couldn't throw into a raging fit with a single sentence.

"Would it sound weird If I said I'm glad you got hurt and had to come here?" He asked softly. I didn't get was he was playing at. It was confusing. Maybe he was trying to drive me insane. Perhaps he already knew that I liked him a little more than I should like a enemy cat. Okay, a lot more than I should like an enemy cat. I should HATE him!

"Yes, it would sound very weird. Very weird, indeed." I purred, leaning forward to brush my nose across his forehead. "Very weird, but very welcome." I leaned back, purring softly. I gazed at him, eating up his image. It was then that Fawnwhisper decided to show up. Copperpaw stood up and turned to leave, and I didn't want Fawnwhisper to know that we were talking. "And stay out, you overgrown fleabag!" I snarled as he retreated. I thought I heard a soft chuckle from his direction, and it was hard to hide my own.

Fawnwhisper's sigh was clear, and she looked very happy with something. "Well, Imagepaw, I believe you are ready to go home again." My heart leaped and fell at the same time. Home! The mountain was my place, not the prairie. But what about Jasminestar? Emberdrift? Crystaldapple? _Copperpaw? _A voice in the back of my head added that one name. Who knew that one little word could make your heart twist and contort into odd shapes? _Home is with FeatherClan._ I assured myself, shaking my head. It was better not to tell anyone I was leaving. Rising on wobbly legs that could finally hold me up, I started off home with a slight limp gracing my stride. My beautiful mountain home rose up on the horizon, peaked and beautifully snow-capped. I began my trek back home, back to yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5 Statistics 2

Statistics #2

Chapter 5

By Sam.Went.Crazy

FeatherClan

**Leader**: Jasminestar (6 Lives)—Apprentice, Imagepaw

**Deputy**: Emberdrift—Apprentice, Phoenixpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Coldfoot—Apprentice, Saberpaw

**Warriors:**

Doefright—Apprentice, Blossompaw

Lionsnarl

Sunflare—Apprentice, Dreampaw

Halolight—Apprentice, Preenpaw

Bramblescratch—Apprentice, Daggerpaw

Lustershine

Clearheart—Apprentice, Ospreypaw

Angelsong

Laureltangle—Apprentice, Distantpaw

Crystaldapple

**Apprentices:**

Saberpaw

Daggerpaw

Blossompaw

Phoenixpaw

Distantpaw

Imagepaw

Ospreypaw

Preenpaw

Dreampaw

**Queens:**

Peachblossom (mother of Lionsnarl's kits, Moonkit, Applekit and Cougarkit)

**Elders:**

Greenglitter

Frostdancer

Barleyripple

Birdflutter

Oakfall

**StormClan**

**Leader:** Glimmerstar Apprentice—Staticpaw

**Deputy:** Dogjaw

**Medicine Cat:** Fawnwhisper

**Warriors:**

Rainlight

Pebblefoot

Mistflower Apprentice—Heronpaw

Owltalker Apprentice—Patternpaw

Dragonfire

Falcondive

Flyingbird

Rabbitjump Apprentice— Copperpaw

Apprentices:

Patternpaw

Heronpaw

Staticpaw

Copperpaw

**Queens:**

Robinfeather (Mother of Rabbitjump's kits, Bunnykit, Cardinalkit and Willowkit)

Lovesong (Mother of Dragonfire's unborn kits)

**Elders:**

Harespring

Bronzedapple

Shellfoot

**CloudClan**

**Leader:**Thunderstar Apprentice—Ashpaw

**Deputy:** Sheepfluff Apprentice—Firepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Mintleaf Apprentice—Duckpaw

**Warriors:**

Mercyheart Apprentice—Bubblepaw

Soulsong

Darkhawk Apprentice—Dangerpaw

Eagleswoop

Rosethorn

Foxglove Apprentice—Woolpaw

Blackfeather Apprentice—Streampaw

Skyjumper

Driftingfeather

**Apprentices:**

Woolpaw

Dangerpaw

Bubblepaw

Streampaw

Ashpaw

Firepaw

Duckpaw

**Queens:**

Squirrelsmile (Mother of Skyjumper's kits, Swankit, Morningkit, Heartkit and Stonekit)

**Elders:**

Amberglitter

Duskwalk

Lonewhisker

Brightsky

**DuskClan**

**Leader:** Heavenstar Apprentice—Mousepaw

**Deputy:** Tigerflower

**Medicine Cat:**Badgerstripe Apprentice—Dewpaw

**Warriors:**

Burningheart

Lightningshock Apprentice—Platinumpaw

Passionheart

Venomsnarl

Lionfighter Apprentice—Fangpaw

Snaketail Apprentice—Yewpaw

Hornetsting

Yarroweyes

**Apprentices:**

Platinumpaw

Yewpaw

Mousepaw

Fangpaw

Dewpaw

**Queens:**

Shininglight (Mother of Lionfighter's kits, Rhythmkit and Melodykit)

**Elders:**

Doomsayer

Praisesinger

**Rouge**

**Toms:**

Alaric

Burn

Damien

Jag

**She-cats:**

Euthanasia (Asia)

Heart

Gem

Ursula

Madge

**Young:**

Delilah (4 moons she-cat, daughter of Madge and Alaric)

Flare (4 moons tom, son of Madge and Burn)


	6. Chapter 6 Trust & Disgust

Trust & Disgust

Chapter 6

By Sam.Went.Crazy

**Warning: Mature Themes**

The walk from StormClan camp was longer than I thought it was. It would be, if the mountain was on the horizon. And after a day, I had to face it. I was lost. I wandered into a tree stand, eager for the shade that it boasted. I stretched lazily, not caring too much where I was. A StormClan cat should have escorted me!

Thoughts of past days where thick in my mind, and carried me along. That is, until a screaming bunch of cats came up on my tail. "What are you doing in DuskClan territory?" They all yowled at nearly the same time. They all looked the same and sounded the same to me, like clones. My fur puffed out in fury.

"I got lost and walked into your woods. And I'll be leaving now." I hissed, backing up. My tail lashed furiously. I had only had one battle training, and though I was pretty good, I couldn't stand up to three full-grown warriors and an older apprentice?

They all exchanged a glance, and the biggest one stepped forward. "Oh yes you are. But not the way you thought you were." Ice trickled down my spine, and I spun around. My soft muscles couldn't outrun the hardened cats, and they raced me down faster than anything. They got me in a semi-circle, and forced me back into the woods. Panic seized me and I tried to run faster. Adrenalin raced through my veins, forcing me to run harder. My healing leg crumpled slightly under each step, and I prayed like I never have before.

_This is a better death than falling and pneumonia. _I told myself while wind rushed in and out of my lungs. We entered the forest again, and I stifled a scream. There was no one around who would help me, it would only bring more cats who wanted to kill me. After a while, we all tired of running. I staggered forward, approaching a thunderpath. My paws left smears of blood on the black as I worked my way across as fast as I could. All that kept me from crumpling there was the threat of being caught by the DuskClan cats or getting struck by a monster.

I made it across, right in time. A monster passed with a _whoosh_—right where I had been standing a second ago. Peeking under the paws of passing monsters, I saw the DuskClan cats peeking at me from under them. Their eyes were filled with wonder, hate and curiosity. I felt victorious. I had outrun them, and monsters as well! Then I realized what they were staring at.

Had the adrenaline been so strong that I had not noticed a monster run over my tail, or a set of claws rip a patch of fur out of my flank? My eyes watered as I twisted to lick the grit from my wounds and paws, spitting it out in foul little piles. Blood dripped onto the ground as I straightened and limped away from the place from hell. My heart steadied slowly while I managed to work my way across another thunderpath, this time unscathed. The adrenaline had faded from my system, leaving me feeling empty 

and pointless. _Where am I?_ I thought, worried. I was in unfamiliar territory, unfamiliar to every warrior cat that has ever lived. The mountain was invisible to me over newly appeared twoleg nests and tall, shiny things that were bigger than anything I had ever seen. That night I could find no prey to soothe my now-hungry belly, and no place to rest my weary paws besides wooden feeling box with twoleg rubbish in it.

Unfamiliar voices woke me at dawn. At least I thought it was dawn… I thick curtain of rain showed outside my soggy, drooping box. I was awake immediately, standing on my toes with my tail puffed out behind me. Two cats sat at the entrance, leaned towards each other. A tom, the color of bracken, and a she-cat, raven black with clear blue eyes. The she-cat smiled at me, sitting in a relaxed pose. "Easy there, tiger. I'm Gem, and this is my mate Alaric. We don't mean you any harm." I relaxed a little at her assurances, sitting down with a flourish. The place where I had been was wet now, dampened from a drip from the top of the box; needless to say, I jumped to my paws quick enough.

Gem made a _mrrrow _of amusement, which I slightly resented. Her mate Alaric sat stone faced and silent beside her, watching me with cautious eyes. Gem filled in the silence again with her soft voice. "So where ya from, stranger?" she asked, eyes glittering.

I was reluctant to answer, but she seemed nice enough. "Well..Err..I'm from the mountain." I didn't fill in too much. I didn't know anything about these cats but their names. My reply made Gem look up in surprise, and Alaric's cold expression change for a second.

Gems happy compose changed to fear. "You should leave. There are cats here that really don't like mountain foreigners…" I puffed my chest out proudly, looking through half-lidded eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I can take a kittypet any day." Gem and Alaric exchanged glances, and Alaric nodded. For the first time since I had met them, he decided to talk. His voice was rough and coarse from disuse; he obviously let Gem do the talking most of the time.

"Alright. But don't go out after dark, and always watch your tail." He turned to leave, flicking Gem gently on the shoulder with his tail. He paused and glanced over his shoulder once, though. "Whatever you want. After all, it's not my life that's hanging here." And with that they left, leaving me with that sense of emptiness and terror.

I brushed aside their warnings as I brushed aside rules, and went out that night. I was starving, and the rain had just eased. I heard rats skittering about, and, though they where rats, they where food. I watched the rats from the top of a wooden post until I picked one. It was big and fat, and going away from the others. From my position on the post, I launched down onto its back.

The thing squealed for a solid minute, running here and there and everywhere with me locked with a vice-like grip on its back. Blood oozed around my claws and I finally leaned down to kill it. However much I had enjoyed bringing pain to the rat (it was something I could bring to, and about the size of a cat) I was hungry and needed nourishment. My fangs closed at the base of its neck, sinking into the flesh with a delectable sound. I didn't want to wait for it to die, I took a bite while he stumbled down and 

tried to drag itself to freedom. I continued to eat the completely fresh kill whilst it died below me. I was satisfied that it was dead, I could jump down.

Looking at the partially eaten carcass, I launched forward, crouched down, put my front paws over the body, and began to devour it. When it was mostly gone, I looked up and licked the blood from my face and paws. I scarcely noticed the glowing eyes in the darkness, shifting and blinking. But I sure as hell noticed when they strolled out of the darkness into the circle of light created by a glowing pole overhead. There were six of them, three toms and three she-cats. Despite the number, there appeared to be many more at first glance. They all had one thing in common, malicious gazes. Instead of looking at my kill as I thought they would, they were looking at me.

One tom, a huge black beast, prodded the other two toms. "Oh look, Jag and Burn, another hooker for you two to screw." This started a chorus of giggles from the three she-cats. The two toms, Jag and Burn, jumped at the big male. He swiftly jumped aside, and swiped the other toms over the ears. Two of the she-cats laughed out loud, but the other looked solemn.

"Leave 'em alone, Damien. Please." She was a little blood red she-cat, very petite. She looked like the kind of cat that you would want to protect, and that was probably how she got into the group.

The tom, Damien apparently, nodded. "You're right, Heart." He purred, and anyone could tell he was going to throw dirt on that. "You _always_ are." The entire group started laughing now, including Damien. It was like some little joke they had. An inside thing. Using their actions as a cover, I started to slide backwards, out of the ring of light. But, of course, they noticed.

Damien prowled forward with a smirk on his face, catching my shoulder with a front paw quickly. His claws sank into the fur, but missed my flesh. He dragged me back to the group, and they made a little circle around Damien and me. Damien circled me, walking around the inside ring of the circle. He then backed up and joined the ring.

And, of course, it was Damien to talk. My heart thumped a crazy rhythm as my eyes searched for some help. Even little Heart, who looked so put out, showed no signs of mercy on me. "So what're ya doin here, babe? And how old are you?" he purred, whiskers twitching.

My defenses where risen immediately, but I figured it would be safer to respond without a fight. "I'm lost. Don't call me babe. My name is Imagep—Image." I made the decision not to tell them of my clan heritage. The second question was a bit trickier. Let's see… I was an apprentice for 3 moons when I left… so that's 8 moons…I was in Stormclan for a moon…that's 9 moons…I've been wandering for 2 moons…that's 12 moons. "And I'm a year old."

All the cats exchanged glances, and Damien spoke up again. "Well, you already know Heart. Jag-" he pointed to the grey tabby tom "and Burn-" he pointed to the wiry solid grey tom. "and these are Ursula and Euthanasia—Call her Asia if you're going to call her anything." He pointed to each in turn. "An you, Image. There's Madge back home, with Delilah and Flare." He sneered as he said the names Delilah and Flare. "And now that you're on our territory, you are mine as well." Jag and Burn looked disappointed at 

something, and I didn't understand. Damien motioned over his shoulder, and the other five cats left. "I got her." He purred, and advanced on me.

My eyes grew wide as I realized what was happening. I staggered back, but I wasn't quick enough to escape. Before I knew it, he had jumped on me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to ignore him as he pressed into me, hurt me, ruined me. I screamed out loud, and I could imagine Gem and Alaric somewhere, closing their ears and saying, "I told you so". With every thrust into me, I felt my life force draining away. I guess this what I get for trading trust for disgust.


End file.
